Todo por un café
by chesire96
Summary: España y Prusia dejan solo a Francia en un bar y se van a casa de Antonio. Allí, Gilbert le pide un café. A partir de ahí todo cambia en la vida de ambos países.


**Hola! Aquí traigo mi primer fic con lemon, espero que os guste. **

**Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Sam-w2.0 quien me ha estado obligando a subirlo pronto porque quiere leerlo lo antes posible. Espero que no te defraude después de todo lo que te he hecho esperar, lo siento, pero ya sabes como soy.**

Se subieron al coche, después de discutir acaloradamente sobre quien conduciría. Sería el español. Sin embargo, Prusia seguía refunfuñado, con lo increíble que él era debería ser el que condujera. Daba igual de todos modos, terminaría conduciendo él ya que aquel era su coche y tenía que dejar a su amigo en su casa, por lo que tendría que conducir hasta su casa. Se quejaba en susurros, del cabreo que había pillado España se había cambiado a modo conquistador.

El albino suspiró al mirar de reojo la parte trasera del coche, el habitual sitio que ocupaba Francis estaba vacío. Esa noche habían salido a divertirse, tomarse unas copas y ligar. El primero en encontrar acompañante para aquella larga noche había sido el francés. Solo había hecho entrar en el primer bar cuando, en el primer vistazo, Francia se había despedido de ellos y les había asegurado que no haría falta que le esperaran, que se fueran si él.

Aquello había desanimado al moreno, al quien el francés le había asegurado que aquella noche se divertirían como nunca, no sería lo mismo sin él. Aunque, en parte, agradecía que le dejara a solas con el albino, deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo abrirle los ojos pero, ahora, se sentía inseguro y desanimado, sin muchas ganas de marcha.

Cuando Prusia estaba a punto de pedir una cerveza, el español le informó de que le esperaba afuera. Gilbert se preocupó, su amigo no solía desaprovechar las noches que salían de juerga. Sin pensárselo mucho, le acompañó y se aseguró de que el moreno no hubiera enfermado. Finalmente, decidieron volver a sus respectivas casas, dando lugar a aquella estúpida discusión.

Durante el trayecto, ambos permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. El pruso se sorprendió pensando en lo que le pudiera haber ocurrido a su compañero, era muy extraño que de estar desanimado hubiera empezado a discutir con él por una tontería, era demasiado extraño. Mientras, Antonio empezaba a dejar a un lado su modo imperio y empezaba a pensar con claridad. Se arrepentía de haberle gritado a su amigo sin ningún motivo importante.

Paró frente a su casa pero el moreno no se bajó. Se quedó dentro del coche en silencio, pensativo.

- ¿Te vas a bajar...? Eras tú el que quería volver a casa... Aunque so yo fuera tú también querría pasar el máximo de tiempo posible en este increíble coche en mi awesome compañía- se mofó el de ojos rojos. España continuó callado, lo ignoró.- ¿... Tonio...?- Su nombre fue lo único que le hizo reaccionar.

Se giró y lo miró. Prusia parecía confundido y preocupado, aquella situación empezaba a perder toda la gracia que pudiera llegar a tener en un principio. El español le sonrió, resuelto.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Creo que tengo varias cervezas alemanas.

- Pero, ¿qué...? ¿A qué viene esto?- Gilbert esperó una respuesta pero Antonio solo esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.- Debo conducir para volver a casa... Mejor otro día.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Aunque sea solo a un vaso de agua pero déjame ofrecerte algo...- le rogó mientras se bajaba.- No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta- sentenció.

El pruso dudó por un momento pero al recordar al español enfadado se le aclararon las ideas. Se bajó del coche y siguió al español hasta el salón de la casa de éste.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó el moreno mientras Prusia se acomodaba en el sofá como si estuviera en su casa.

- Un café, necesito mantenerme despierto...

Antonio se marchó a la cocina, dejándolo solo. Cuando terminó, le tendió una taza grande llena casi entera, advirtiéndole que estaba recién hecho, por lo tanto estaba ardiendo. El albino se la arrebató de las manos. La verdad es que mientras que su amigo hacía el café un profundo olor a grano molido inundó el salón, reconfortándole, relajándole.

Fue a beber un sorbo (nunca admitiría que intentaba tener cuidado de no quemarse) pero algo en el español le llamó la atención. Quizás fue la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del moreno, o la mirada esmeralda que le dedicó, pero veía algo diferente en él. Esperó a ver como España se llevaba la lata de cerveza a los labios y se sentaba en el sillón enfrente del sofá.

En el segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaron el pruso contuvo inconscientemente la respiración. Apartó rápidamente su mirada carmesí y la fijó en la taza. Dio un trago a aquel amargo y ardiente café. No supo por qué el sabor de aquella bebida le recordó la mirada esmeralda de su amigo, así que volvió a beber otro trago más. Definitivamente, estaba mucho mejor que el café matutino que preparaba Alemania pero le costaba admitirlo.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Está bueno?- inquirió España con una deslumbrante sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- Aceptable- le retó con la mirada Gilbert.

El español rió, no se creía que su café estuviera solamente aceptable pero conocía como era su compañero. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Prusia bebió otro sorbo pero no se esperaba que estuviera tan caliente, por lo que retiró la taza velozmente de sus labios, derramando parte del contenido, que cayó desafortunadamente en sus pantalones, en la zona de su entrepierna.

- ¡Ay! ¡Quema!- gritó mientras Antonio empezaba a reír.- ¡Haz algo! ¡Rápido! ¡Tráeme algo con lo que limpiarme!

España, aún entre risas, se dirigió a la cocina sin percatarse de que el albino no apartó su mirada carmesí de su cuerpo. Aquella espalda ancha y fuerte, sus fuertes y bronceados brazos que se ceñían por culpa de la ajustada camiseta... El español podía parecer tonto y despreocupado pero las batallas habían dejado huella en su cuerpo y el pruso lo sospechaba... Quería saber más sobre su amigo, descubrir lo que otros no sabían...

Se sonrojó ante un pensamiento fugaz que cruzó por su cabeza. ¡Antonio era su amigo, no podía pensar de él de esa manera! ... Pero... ¿a qué venía esa sensación de cosquilleo al fijar su mirada en el musculoso cuerpo del español? ¿Por qué se había preocupado tanto por él cuando decidió volver a casa...? Era su amigo, era eso: los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos, eso es lo que ocurre entre amigos... ¿verdad?

Gilbert empezó a dudar pero dejó sus preguntas a un lado cuando vio al moreno entrar de nuevo en el salón. El moreno traía un paño mojado en las manos, procurando que no mojara el suelo. Al ver que el albino seguía igual frunció el ceño, ni siquiera había soltado la taza o se había levantado del sofá.

- Toma, no creo que sirva de mucho pero por intentar...- dijo tendiéndole el paño húmedo.

Prusia lo cogió, confundido. No entendía por qué le ocurría todo aquello en la presencia del moreno. Por un momento dudó que hacer y fue ese momento en el que España supuso que el pruso no sabía que hacer (ya que últimamente era Alemania quien le resolvía los problemas). Con todas sus buenas intenciones, le arrebató el paño de las manos, se arrodilló e empezó, como pudo, a limpiar la mancha.

Gilbert, sorprendido, intentó apartar a Antonio. Verlo arrodillado frente a él, frotando la entrepierna de su pantalón no le dejaba pensar con coherencia. Por desgracia, no se acordaba de que aún tenía la taza en su mano y, al intentar apartar al moreno, derramó el poco café que quedaba en la taza, manchando la camiseta de Antonio.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? ¡Ahora me has manchado a mí también!- mientras decía esto se quitó la camiseta.- Está ardiendo- pasó por su pecho el paño mojado para aliviar el quemazón que le había provocado el café caliente.- Me extraña que sigas con los pantalones puestos... Trae, los echaré a la lavadora, no tardará mucho junto con mi camiseta y algo más de ropa sucia que tengo.

Prusia le observaba atónito, recorriendo con sus ojos rojos una y otra vez el torso del español. Tenía varias cicatrices repartidas por su acaramelado pecho, podía notar una más reciente, recordaba que había peleado contra Inglaterra recientemente por culpa de un territorio. A pesar de esto, intentaba prestar atención a lo que le decía el moreno. Pero los trabajados músculos y la dorada cruz que adornaba su pecho le desconcertaban.

- Yo... mis pantalones...- fue entonces cuando entendió la situación.

- ¡Vamos! Cuanto más tardes más tardarán en lavarse.

El albino sonrió por un momento y, fue en ese momento cuando su cuerpo y su mente tomaron caminos diferentes. Sus manos tantearon con el cierre del pantalón, se bajó los pantalones y se los dio. ¡No! Él no quería hacer eso... ¿Por qué lo hacia?

Nada más que Antonio desapareció con las prendas con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas dibujada en su rostro, Gilbert se asomó a la puerta pero su amigo ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué su corazón se había detenido por un momento al ver al hispano sin camiseta? ¿Por qué lo quería a su lado y ahora mismo lo extrañaba tanto si sabía que volvería en unos minutos?

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Su respiración era irregular y sentía la sangre correr por sus venas rápidamente; en ese momento se dio cuenta de un "detalle". Se puso en tensión. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¿El español se había dado cuenta y por eso había sonreído?

Le empezaron a sudar las manos. ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que le embargaba...? Una respuesta rápida se dibujó en su cabeza: Amor. Entonces... ¿estaba enamorado de Antonio?

Confundido, abrió los ojos, encontrándose frente a la mirada esmeralda de España. ¿Qué debía hacer? De nuevo, su cuerpo se adelantó a lo que hubiera decidido hacer segundos después. Agarró la cabeza del español con ambas manos y le besó, entregándose en aquel beso. Una satisfactoria sensación le inundó cuando sintió que Antonio le respondía, pidiéndole más. El moreno pasó sus brazos por las caderas del pruso y se apretó más contra él, descubriendo el problema de Gilbert.

España frunció el cejo y rompió todo contacto con el albino, separándose de él. Se sentía utilizado. ¿Por eso le había besado, para desahogarse con su ayuda? Él, el país de la pasión, que había interpretado aquello como una confesión, había sido engañado.

Prusia estaba confundido, todo había cambiado en un espacio de tiempo demasiado corto que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Tan pronto estaba besando a Antonio como dejaba de hacerlo y ahora éste le observaba furioso. ¿Qué culpa tenía él?

- Vete ahora mismo de mi casa- le espetó el moreno.- No quiero tener que volver a ver tu maldita cara nunca más, ¿entendido?

- Tonio...

- ¡Cállate y márchate!- le interrumpió, había cambiado a modo imperio, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.- Si quieres que alguien te ayude con tu problema pídele ayuda a tu querido hermano pequeño. Seguro que él estará encantado de poder echarte una mano- dijo mientras señalaba sus calzoncillos.

Prusia suspiró, su compañero había pensado demasiado y supuesto equivocadamente. Lo único que podía hacer era tragarse su orgullo y demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

- _Ich liebe dich_- le dijo, serio, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Notó como el enfado abandonaba la mirada esmeralda de Antonio. Volvía a ser él mismo, (o eso creía él, no es tan fácil que España deja a un lado su modo conquistador) parecía muy confundido. Le había dicho que le amaba, le había entendido perfectamente pero... Retrocedió, dudoso. El albino se le acercó aún más, arrinconándole contra la pared del pasillo.

- ¿Qué...?- España buscaba una explicación pero las palabras murieron en sus labios.

El pruso le selló la boca con un apasionado beso. Un beso en el que le demostró todo lo que quería decir y no sabía cómo. Fueron resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo pero en ningún momento separaron sus labios. Pero el oxígeno no dura por siempre, así que separaron sus labios durante un momento, aunque seguían tan juntos que sus labios seguían rozándose. Se miraron a los ojos mientras tanto pero Gilbert deshizo el contacto visual, estaba avergonzado y, por lo tanto, colorado. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno intentando ocultarse. ¡Se había declarado! No podía creérselo...

- ¿Estabas hablando en serio?- le preguntó España, cauteloso.

- Todo lo que sale de mi awesome boca es verdad- replicó el pruso sintiéndose sobrevalorado.

Antonio rió. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que Prusia se decidiera.

- Entonces... Ven aquí que te ayude- dijo con tono pícaro, mientras bajaba sus manos, acariciando el pálido pecho de su amigo hasta llegar al borde de sus calzoncillos.

- ¡¿Qué haces?- El español todavía no se había dado cuenta de que el albino no había pretendido acostarse con él.

El sonido metálico de un teléfono móvil los interrumpió. España miró interrogante y molesto al pruso. Éste sacó el móvil de unos de los bolsillos de la sudadera y miró la pantalla aunque ya sabía quien era, aquella melodía era inconfundible. Alemania.

- Es West- dejó el móvil en el suelo y le dio un suave golpe, haciendo que se deslizara lejos de ellos.

- ¿No piensas cogerlo?- le preguntó sorprendido Antonio, sabía que a Gilbert le gustaba hacer esperar a su hermano pero siempre le respondía.

- No. Él y yo acordamos que si no contestaba a sus llamadas significaba que no volvería a casa por la noche.

El moreno se sintió alagado, se había declarado y había decidido pasar la noche junto a él en el mismo día. Le besó para intentar agradecérselo. Se separó de él un momento, intentando recuperar la respiración. Prusia sentía un cosquilleo en los labios por culpa de la intensidad de aquel último beso. Se sentía a la deriva, había perdido el oeste*, el único punto de referencia ahora mismo era aquel sol que tenía delante. Era suyo.

El español bajó sus manos hasta la entrepierna del albino y acarició la tela del calzoncillo. Sintió como un escalofrío recorría la espalda del de ojos rojos y como reprimí un gemido.

- Antonio... No hagas eso- dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

- ¿El qué? ¿Esto?- volvió a pasar la mano por la tela, esta vez, ejerciendo más fuerza. El albino cerró los ojos y quedó a merced de España por unos instantes.

Cuando Gilbert fue consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación de Antonio, tumbado en su cama con éste a cuatro patas sobre él. Apenas recordaba como había llegado allí y la confusión se adivinaba en su rostro. España rió ante la expresión de desconcierto de su compañero. Le volvió a besar sin darle tiempo a sentirse avergonzado. De nuevo, aquella voracidad y deseo en un mismo beso, tal y como cuando habían ido dando tumbos hasta la habitación.

España paseó sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Prusia, y fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba completamente desnudo, no recordaba que, mientras el español le besaba y tiraba de él para llegar a la habitación, se había desecho del resto de su ropa. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia al detalle, en ese momento, la ropa tan solo estorbaba.

El moreno siguió su recorrido de besos por el cuerpo del albino. De su cuello pasó a su oreja, luego a su mandíbula. Finalmente, llegó al pálido pecho, donde se demoró succionando y pellizcando los pezones del pruso, que se endurecieron al instante para satisfacción de Antonio. El paso de los labios de Antonio por el cuerpo de Gilbert había ido dejado un pequeño recorrido de marcas que enrojecían la nívea piel de éste.

Las manos del español bajaron un poco más hasta situarse en la entrepierna de Prusia, mientras, su boca se divertía con el ombligo del pruso. Las manos del moreno masajeaban lentamente el miembro del de pelo blanco, haciendo que se retorciera de placer lo que divertía mucho a España.

La mirada esmeralda de Antonio estaba henchida de lujuria. De vez en cuando, sus golosos ojos subían hasta posarse en la cara de Gilbert. Éste tenía cerrados los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior para que los gemidos no salieran de su boca. Aquella imagen excitaba mucho al español. Deseaba oír su nombre salir de esa boca que ahogaba todo sonido que pudiera salir al exterior. Nadie conseguía resistirse al país de la pasión, Prusia no iba a ser la excepción.

Sonrió, divertido. Lo conseguiría.

Sus labios bajaron un poco más hasta posarse en la erección del pruso. Éste se alarmó e intentó parar a Antonio. No lo consiguió, España estaba totalmente dominado por el deseo.

Empezó a lamer lentamente como si se tratara de un helado, recreándose en cada movimiento de su lengua. La lentitud angustiaba a Gilbert quien deseaba más pero no pensaba pronunciar ninguna palabra que dejara a su increíble yo tirado por los suelos.

El moreno disfrutaba con cada escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo del de pelo blanco. Se compadeció un poco de Prusia por lo que decidió hacerle gozar: mordisqueó suavemente la punta, intentado no hacerle daño. Un gemido ahogado salió de la boca del albino lo que produjo una gran satisfacción al moreno. Decidió dejarse de tonterías e introdujo todo el miembro de Gilbert en su boca. Su lengua jugó ansiosamente con el intruso mientras recorría toda la extensión de Prusia. Éste acompañaba el ritmo que le había impuesto el español moviendo sus caderas y agarrando del pelo al moreno.

Después de unos minutos el albino no aguantó más, arqueando la espalda, se corrió en la boca de Antonio. España no dejó que se malgastara una gota y luego volvió a besar a Gilbert. Éste saboreó su propio sabor mientras el moreno pegaba su acaramelado pecho al pálido cuerpo de su amigo. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda con ansia atrayéndole más intentando formar un solo cuerpo.

Sus manos bajaban descuidadamente hasta sus caderas. Inconscientemente, el español hizo que su erección se frotara contra el miembro del pruso, despertándolo de nuevo. El de pelo blanco se apretó más contra él al sentir aquel agradable contacto. Pero al sentir uno de los dedos del español tantear en su entrada se separó instintivamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nos hemos vuelto una nenaza?- le susurró España al oído disfrutando de aquella extraña reacción de Gilbert.

- ¿Nenaza? ¿Yo? ¿Aún no me conoces, Tonio? ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!- se carcajeó de él clavando su mirada carmesí en la mirada esmeralda del moreno.

Sonrieron a la vez, retándose silenciosamente. Esta vez fue Prusia quien besó a Antonio, mientras éste no perdía el tiempo e introducía dos dedos en la entrada del albino sin pensárselo mucho. Estaba impaciente por hacer suyo al pruso.

Ante aquel acto repentino Gilbert aceleró el beso pero no consiguió alejar la sensación de dolor de su mente. Dejó de besarle y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre. El dolor empezaba dejar paso al placer. No gritaría, no gemiría, no le daría ese gusto a Antonio.

El moreno lamió el fino hilillo de sangre que tenía Prusia por la comisura de sus labios y retiró los dedos decidiendo que ya estaba preparado. Volvió a besar al albino para que se olvidara un momento de todo y levantó sus caderas hasta situarlo encima de su miembro erecto. Entró lentamente parando cuando veía que su amigo cerraba los ojos fuertemente y ahogaba un gemido de dolor.

- Que estrecho- susurró. No pensaba que Gilbert le escuchara y mucho menos que se tragara todo su dolor y bajara rápidamente y parar justo cuando sus caderas chocaron.

De la boca de Prusia no salió ni un quejido ni nada por el estilo, permanecía callado. Sus ojos rojos se volvieron brillantes y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. España la atrapó con sus labios antes de que recorriera toda la mejilla del pruso.

- ¿A qué ha venido ese ataque? Solo has conseguido lastimarte...- le recordó el de ojos esmeraldas mientras sus labios bajaban por el pálido cuello del de pelo blanco.

Ahora, el español parecía más tranquilo, sosegado. Solo duró hasta que el albino comenzó a mover sus caderas provocándole un gran placer que pedía más. Prusia pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y empezó a bajar y a subir frenéticamente, cegado por el deseo.

No aguantaron mucho tiempo en silencio. La situación se les iba de las manos y los gemidos de placer aparecieron a la vez en el ambiente, inundando el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

Terminaron a la vez, mientras Antonio apretaba con fuerza el miembro de Gilbert entre sus manos y éste contraía sus músculos involuntariamente, producto del orgasmo.

Se quedaron en la cama mientras intentaban acompasar sus respiraciones y sus latidos. Abrazados, compartiendo unos últimos besos antes de dejar que el sueño les venciera.

*He escrito oeste ya que me aconsejaron que como West significa oeste y Alemania ha perdido a Gilbert pues que pusiera oeste en vez de norte como es la expresión.

**Que os ha parecido? Y a ti Sam-w2.0, te a defraudado, te ha gustado? Espero que sea lo segundo. De nuevo, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto, no era mi intención ponerte de los nervios.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque haya terminado escribiendo un fic tan largo.**


End file.
